The Kim
by Eunhacii
Summary: Ini kisah tentang keluarga kecil. 4 bersaudara Kim. Minseok sang tertua, Jeonmyun yang kedua, Jongdae yang ketiga dan sang bungsu. Jongin. Ini hanya keluarga kecil... dengan kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi.
1. Chapter 1

THE KIM GUIDES

Ø KIM MINSEOK as XIUMIN

Ø KIM JOONMYUN as SUHO

Ø KIM JONGDAE as CHEN

Ø KIM JONGIN as KAI

Ø BYUN BAEKHYUN as FORNA

Ø DO KYUNGSOO as DOMHAN

Ø OH SEHUN as VENTUS

Ø HUANG ZITAO as A.B

Ø LU HAN as CERVA

Ø ZHANG YIXING as LAY

Ø WU YIFAN as KRIS

Ø PARK CHANYEOL as FELIX

Ø EXIMIUS: Kekuatan yang dimiliki para Chrome tetapi merupakan kekuatan unik

Ø PURE: Kekuatan yang dimiliki para Chrome tetapi merupakan kekuatan mengendalikan alam

Ø FORTISS: Kondisi ketika mata seorang Chrome dengan kekuatan EXIMIUS mempunyai pupil Spectrum. Yang menjadikannya Chrome terkuat

Ø COFUNDO: Rumah bagi para Chrome


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kim**

Story By: Secii / Eunhacii

Cast: Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Jongin (Kai). Other Cast will appear.

Ide dan Cerita murni milik saya, maaf bila bertebaran typo

Happy Reading! ^^

Peperangan bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh mahluk hidup manapun, peperangan merupakan suatu hal yang selalu membawa kerusakan dan kesengsaran yang tak berujung. Dan kali ini peperangan itu melanda Confundo, rumah bagi bangsa yang menyerupai manusia yaitu Chrome, namun mereka memiliki perbedaan yaitu mereka dikaruniai iris mata yang berbeda warna baik kanan dan kirinya, iris mata ini berfungsi untuk melindungi mereka dari radiasi planet mereka. Selain iris mata yang berbeda Chrome memiliki kekuatan yang sudah ada dalam diri mereka. Kekuatan itu terdiri atas dua jenis. Eximius dan Pure. Eximius untuk bakat unik yang jarang ditemukan dan Pure adalah bakat yang dapat mengendalikan alam. Karena perang yang melanda Cofundo tak kunjung usai maka para dewan membuat akademi untuk para Chrome muda. Viridis, Caerulus, Byrrus, Canens dan Aurum. merupakan pembagian penduduk di Cofundo. Bagi mereka yang masuk golongan Viridis, Caerulus, Byrrus dan Canens mereka wajib memasuki akademi untuk persiapan mereka di medan perang. Sedangkan Aurum adalah mereka yang bekerja pada pemerintah.

Tujuan para Chrome hanya satu. Yaitu kebebasan rumah mereka, Cofundo… walaupun itu harus ditempuh dengan jiwa, darah dan pengkhianatan.

-#-#-#-

"Haruskah kau pergi?" terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah mengepak barang-barang miliknya, tas besar yang sekarang mulai penuh itu semakin menunjukan bahwa kepergiannya akan memakan waktu yang lama

"Tentu saja Joonmyun…karena Dad sudah tidak ada jadi yang menggantikannya tentu saja aku" laki-laki itu kini menutup koper besar miliknya dan menatap laki-laki lain yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu

"Kau tak perlu menggantikannya kau tahu? Jongdae dan Jongin lebih membutuhkan mu dibanding aku kak, jadi lebih baik aku yang pergi" Joonmyun. Lelaki yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu mulai mendekati sang kakak yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya

"Kau bisa menjaga mereka Joonmyun, lagipula umurmu adalah umur yang seharusnya di akademi, kalau kau yang pergi bisa-bisa aku ditangkap para dewan" sang kakak selesai dengan kopernya dan mulai mengalihkan fokus kearah Joonmyun yang berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang ingin menetes, dibelainya surai blonde Joonmyun dengan sayang

"Kak..! kak Minseok!" tiba-tiba seorang bocah lelaki masuk dengan mata yang sudah berair, dengan langkah cepat dia mengahambur kepelukan laki-laki yang tengah membelai surai Joonmyun

"Jongdae? kenapa menangis hm? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis kan?" Jongdae. bocah laki-laki itu menangis tersedu, wajahnya ia benamkan kedalam pakaian yang tengah Minseok kenakan

"Hiks…jangan pergi kak…hiks aku tidak ingin kakak berakhir seperti Dad..hiks" Jongdae masih terisak, Minseok tersenyum miris kembali melihat kedua adik laki-lakinya, dengan perasaan sayang Minseok memeluk keduanya

"Hey sudahlah…aku pasti dapat bertahan di medan perang, kalian jagalah diri kalian masing-masing dan jagalah Jongin. Dia yang paling bungsu diantara kita semua…paham?" keduanya mengangguk masih dalam posisi memeluk Minseok

"Kak…kak Jongdae, kak Joonmyun, kak Minseok? Eh? Kak Minseok ingin pergi?" kali ini muncul lagi bocah laki-laki, dengan rambut cokelat yang acak-acakan dan tengah memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya

"Jongin? Kau terbangun? Kemarilah…kakak ingin pergi dengan waktu yang cukup lama" Jongin menghambur kepelukan Minseok, menubruk Joonmyun dan Jongdae yang tadi tengah memeluk Minseok

"Pergi kemana? Apa kakak akan membawa hadiah untuk ku?" senyumnya mengembang seiring dengan wajah Minseok yang hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kepolosan adik bungsunya

"Tentu. Maka dari itu jangan menyusahkan dan jangan jahil terhadap Jongdae dan Joonmyun, kau paham Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk lucu menanggapi permintaan Minseok

"Baiklah…sebaiknya aku bergegas. Bis menuju medan perang sepertinya sudah tiba" Minseok mengangkat tas besarnya, berjalan kebawah menuju pintu keluar, ketiga adiknya hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang

"Kak…jaga diri baik-baik. Kami selalu menunggumu dirumah" Joonmyun angkat suara saat Minseok tengah memakai sepatunya

"Tentu saja Joonmyun"

"Kak! Aku pasti akan menyusulmu kesana..hiks a-aku akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan akademi dan menjadi murid berbakat!"

"Iya Jongdae…jangan menangis seperti bayi lagi dong" Minseok mengacak surai merah kecoklatan milik Jongdae dengan sayang

"Kak Minseok cepat pulang..kami menunggu!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil kemudia berjalan kearah pintu keluar

"Jaga diri baik-baik"

Pintu pun tertutup menelan sosok Minseok.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kim**

Story By: Secii / Eunhacii

Cast: Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Jongin (Kai). Other Cast will appear.

Ide dan Cerita murni milik saya, maaf bila bertebaran typo

Happy Reading! ^^

**-6 Tahun Kemudian-**

"Jongin! Kau lama sekali!" suara teriakan membuat anak lelaki dengan usia yang menginjak 11 tahun itu berlari dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga

"Tunggu aku kak..!" dibawah sudah terlihat anak lelaki lain yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan muka di tekuk sebal

"Lama sekali Jongin…harusnya kau bangun lebih awal" Jongin hanya menunjukan cengiran andalannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal

"Ehehe maaf…alarm ku kehabisan baterai" anak lelaki itu berdecak sebal kemudian menyambar tas ransel miliknya

"Sudahlah, cepat ambil bungkusan sandwich mu dimeja, kak Joonmyun tadi membungkuskannya untukmu" dengan cepat Jongin berlari ke dapur dan mengambil paper bag yang berisi sandwich

"Kak Joonmyun sudah berangkat? Pagi betul dia berangkat" Jongin mengeluarkan isi paper bag nya dan mulai mengunyah sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal

"Makanya lainkali bangun pagi Kim Jongin…" Jongin terkekeh kecil

"Iya kak Jongdae, maafkan aku" kini mereka berdua berdiri di halte bus yang akan membawa mereka ke akademi, Jongin sibuk memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan sandwich yang sedaritadi ia makan. sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat tes penyeleksian murid berbakat.

"Kak, hari ini hari penyeleksian murid berbakat kan? Apa kakak akan mengikutinya?" Jongin membuka suara di tengah keheningan menunggu bus, tangannya sibuk mengusap remah roti yang mengotori mulut dan bajunya

"Iya, kakak akan mengikutinya…tapi jangan bilang kak Joonmyun, paham kan?" Jongin mengangguk paham, impian Jongdae sedari kecil adalah menyusul kakak laki-laki mereka yang tertua, Minseok. Dengan mengikuti tes penyeleksian murid berbakat jalan menuju Minseok dan medan pertempuran akan lebih mudah

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Maksud ku…umur kakak kan masih terbilang kecil, guruku bilang hanya anak golongan Byrrus yang tengah menuju Canens dan Canens sendiri yang boleh ikut tes bakat itu"

"Makanya itu jangan bilang-bilang ke kak Joonmyun" Jongin memutarkan bola matanya, kakaknya yang satu ini memang sangat terobsesi untuk menyusul sang kakak tertua Minseok ke jalur peperangan

"Iya-iya..tapi kalau kakak terpilih traktir aku ya?" cengiran kecil khas Jongin terukir dari bibir kecilnya, Jongdae hanya mendengus malas. Hening seketika menyelubungi mereka,mimik muka Jongin terlihat sibuk berpikir

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian dia menatap Chen

"Apa nanti kalau kau terpilih kau akan masuk kelas khusus? Sebagai Caerulus kau tidak mungkin masuk ke akademi khusus kan?" Jongdae menggidikan bahunya

"Aku akan langsung bekerja pada pemerintah mungkin…masuk akademi hanya buang-buang waktu" Jongin tergelak, bekerja pada pemerintah hanya dilakukan oleh Canens dan Aurum, itupun juga Canens yang terpilih, yaitu Canens yang telah lulus dari kelas khusus sedangkan Byrrus, Caerulus dan Viridis masih harus belajar di akademi sampai mereka dinyatakan siap untuk menuju medan pertempuran.

"Bagaimana dengan kelasmu? Kelas Viridis yang berisi bocah-bocah ingusan sepertimu? Apa sudah menemukan bakat?" Jongin menatap tajam kakaknya, mulut Jongdae memang menyebalkan kalau sudah membicarakan akademi

"Belum. Tapi guruku bilang bakat ku berbeda dengan yang lainnya" selesai berbicara bus bewarna silver yang sudah penuh isinya berhenti di depan mereka, Jongin dan Jongdae berdiri dan menunggu hingga pintu terbuka

"Ingat, jangan memanggil dengan nama asli Kai" Jongdae berbisik kepada Jongin

"Iya aku ingat itu Chen" pintu terbuka dan keduanya masuk kedalam bus

"Pagi anak-anak" Tuan Cross, supir bus yang sudah akrab dengan kedua bocah ini menyapa keduanya

"Pagi tuan~ apa ada bangku kosong dibelakang?" Chen menunjukan senyuman manisnya

"Sepertinya ada, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan senior kalian. Dia sepertinya selalu berangkat lebih awal dari kalian"

"Suho? Ah ya dia memang selalu berangkat lebih awal dari kami" Chen dan Kai segera berjalan kebelakang dan memanggil duduk di belakang.

Semenjak peperangan yang melanda Confundo, tiap penduduk disana tidak saling memanggil dengan nama asli maupun nama keluarga dengan alasan menghindari pemfitnahan maupun pengkhianatan antar penduduk, mereka saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan yang dikeluarkan oleh para dewan di Confundo. Seperti Joonmyun yang dipanggil Suho, Jongdae dengan Chen dan Jongin dengan Kai.

Sesampai di akademi keduanya turun dan masuk kekelas masing-masing, Kai menuju kelas Viridis yang telah ramai dengann teman-temannya yang memakai pita hijau untuk dasi mereka

"Kai! Kau hampir telat lagi" teman sekelasnya, Ventus menghampirinya bersama dengan seorang murid lain dengan mata yang hitam dibagian bawahnya yang biasa dia panggil A.B

"Maaf…aku kesiangan lagi"

"Chen tidak marah?" A.B menyahut dari belakang Ventus

"Tentu saja dia mengomel. Apa Doctor Hans sudah datang?" Ventus dan A.B menggeleng bersamaan membuat helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Kai

"Aku dengar tes penyeleksian bakat akan segera berlangsung" tiba-tiba Ventus membuka topik setelah ketiganya duduk di meja mereka masing-masing yang saling berdekatan. Tes penyeleksian bakat merupakan tes yang diselenggarakan bagi para murid Viridis, yang sengaja dilakukan dengan maksud menilai dan membangkitkan bakat para Chrome junior agar nanti dapat berkerja bersama pemerintah

"Haaah…kenapa pula harus diseleksi? Aku belum mahir mengendalikan waktu" A.B memajukan bibirnya, memikirkan bakat yang akan diseleksi lebih menegangkan daripada ujian ketahanan fisik

"Tentu saja agar para komandan tahu siapa yang layak maju ke garis merah" Ventus menjitak kepala A.B

"Ventus, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah mampu memporak-porandakan kota? Hahaha" Kai menatap Ventus dengan tatapan iseng, Ventus hanya mendelik kearahnya

"Jangan menggoda ku Kai! Kau tahu aku baru mampu menerbangkan beberapa lembar kertas" A.B dan Kai tergelak melihat Ventus yang merajuk karena kepayahan bakatnya yang tak ingin dibahas

"Mau berlatih sore ini? Aku yakin Suho tidak keberatan mengawasi kita berlatih" A.B dan Ventus saling bertukar pandangan kemudian mengangguk setuju

"Anak-anak! Ayo duduk karena kita akan memulai pelajaran!" tiba-tiba suara lantang terdengar dari arah depan kelas membuat Kai dan kedua temannya bersiap

**-Caerulus Class-**

"Fornax! Matikan cahaya yang kau buat!" Chen menatap sebal kearah teman sebangkunya yang sedaritadi memainkan cahaya dan mengarahkan cahaya yang dia buat ke wajah Chen

"Minta lah dengan cara yang baik Chen~" Fornax masih mengarahkan cahayanya untuk mengganggu Chen

"Mau kusambar dengan petir ku?" Chen menatap tajam Fornax yang kini mematikan cahaya yang ia buat dan menatap Chen sebal

"Bersenang-senang sedikitlah Chen~ ujian menuju Byrrus masih lama…tapi kau sudah menjadi kutu buku seperti ini"

"Kalau kau cukup cerdas Fornax…ujiannya minggu depan. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana tes penyeleksian bakat"

Fornax menatap Chen dengan tatapan _jangan-menipuku-soal-ujian_ tapi Chen hanya menampakan wajah tak peduli

"Eh?! Kau jahat tidak memberitahuku! Arrgghh…! Aku belum mahir dalam mengontrol cahaya ku…." Fornax mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat Chen terkekeh kecil

"Kau sudah cukup mahir kalau kulihat, yang perlu kau tingkatkan adalah kecerdasan mu dalam menyusun strategi…paham?" Fornax menatap sinis kearah Chen, dia tahu betul nilainya dalam menyusun strategi bukanlah nilai yang dapat dibanggakan dan Chen tahu caranya menyinggung masalah itu

"Domhan~! Chen jahat~!" Fornax berlari kearah anak laki-laki yang sibuk mematuti buku yang tengah ia pegang, anak laki-laki itu tetap fokus dengan bukunya tanpa mempedulikan rengakan Fornax

"Domhan~! Kenapa diam saja eh?" anak laki-laki itu melirik sekilas kearah Fornax

"Berhenti main-main Fornax, sebentar lagi kita ujian. Kalau masih ribut kubuat kau kutelan kedalam bumi" Fornax bergidik ngeri dan meninggalkan Domhan dengan bukunya kembali menuju mejanya yang tepat dibelakang Domhan tapi sialnya didepannya ada Chen

"Bagaimana? Mendapat dukungan yang pasti?"

"Kubuat kau buta dengan cahaya!" dengan itu Fornax memunggungi Chen dan mulai sibuk membaca.

**-Canens Classes-**

Suho sibuk memainkan air yang mengalir dari keran sambil sesekali membiarkan air itu membasahinya, tes ketahanan fisik memang menyiksa dan membuat siapapun langsung bermandikan keringat

"Suho! Lemparkan air itu kepada kami!" Suho menoleh dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya yang terkapar bagaikan ikan yang keluar dari kolamnya

"Jalan kearah keran ini pemalas!"

"Cepatlah! Atau api Felix akan membakar semuanya! Dia sudah cukup kepanasan" dengan membayangkan gedung akademi yang terbakar cepat-cepat Suho melemparkan sebola air kearah dua sobatnya yang kini bernapas lega

"Doctor Grint memang kejam….sprint 500 meter dan pull up 200 kali!" Suho terkekeh kecil menanggapi perkataan Felix yang sudah menyerupai mayat hidup

"Tapi kau bisakan Fel? Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengulang diantara kita"

"Oh ya…kalian sudah dengar? Ada tes penyeleksian murid berbakat sore ini. Kau ikut Suho?" kali ini temannya Kris angkat bicara, Suho mengangguk yang menandakan dia akan mengikutinya

"Wow! Bisa-bisa kau akan ke medan perang….lantas bagaimana dengan Kai dan Chen? Aku saja masih berfikir dua kali mengingat Ventus sangat susah diatur….kau Fel? Ikut juga?"

"Entahlah….Fornax sangat tidak akan mau mematuhi perkataan Pembina yang lain. Kupikir dia masih bergantung padaku" Felix sibuk mengistirahatkan badannya sambil memainkan api kecil di tangannya

"Kris, kau ikut saja… kekuatan mu masuk dalam daftar eximius, aku yakin akan mudah diterima" Suho memukul lengan sobatnya, Kris meringis kecil

"Kau bisa menanggung Ventus bila mengamuk? Aku saja susah kabur darinya, karena dia mengendalikan anginnya" Kris menatap sinis kearah Suho. Kadang dia merasa iri karena kedua anak didik Suho, Chen dan Kai adalah anak-anak yang dewasa berbeda terbalik dengan anak didiknya, andai saja Cerva masih disini…bukannya di medan perang

"Hanya kak Cerva yang bisa menenangkannya bukan?" Kris mengangguk tanpa minat. Cerva. Senior tertua bagi Kris dan Ventus yang kini tengah di medan perang bersama dengan Xiumin

"Sudahlah…memang kau saja yang berpotensi mengikuti tes itu" Felix melemparkan handuk bekas ia menyeka keringat kearah muka Suho yang sukses mendarat di muka Suho

"Shit! Kau jorok Fel!" Kris dan Felix tertawa bersamaan melihat ekspersi yang dibuat Suho.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kim**

Story By: Secii / Eunhacii

Cast: Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Jongin (Kai). Other Cast will appear.

Ide dan Cerita murni milik saya, maaf bila bertebaran typo

Happy Reading! ^^

Gedung untuk penyeleksian murid berbakat terletak di sebelah utara area akedemi itu, berjauhan dengan gedung para Viridis dan Caerulus yang berada di bagian selatan. Setelah yakin dengan semuanya, yaitu penyamarannya sebagai Byrrus dia berjalan santai menuju gedung untuk tes

"Hey! Kau akan mengikuti tes penyeleksian murid berbakat juga? Kenalkan aku Lay" Chen tersentak kaget ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya dan menyapanya

"Uhh..mm..Chen" anak laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul

"Kau…ruangan berapa? Kenapa aku jarang melihat mu?" Chen menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ayolah otak bekerja! Serap baik-baik dan olah data yang telah Fornax beritahukan sebelumnya (tentunya setelah les singkat mengenai strategi perang yang ia berikan cuma-cuma untuk Fornax)

"Byrrus…2" anak laki-laki bernama Lay itu mengangguk-ngangguk

"Pantas! Aku Byrrus 1! Jadi kita jarang bertemu…apa kekuatan mu?" Syukurlah! Setidaknya dia ingat bahwa Lay dari kelas Byrrus 1

"Petir…aku mengendalikan dan membuat petir"

"Oh… Aku menyembuhkan…aku dapat menyembuhkan orang dan menyembuhkan diriku sendiri…" Chen mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bakat unik yang pasti akan lulus dengan mudah…berarti termasuk saingan

"Eximius…" tanpa sengaja Chen mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, Lay terkekeh mendengarnya

"Terimakasih Chen, lebih baik kita bergegas" Lay menggandeng lengan Chen menuju gedung dimana diselenggarakan tes penyeleksian murid berbakat.

-#-#-#-

"Berjuang Suho! Kalau kau sampai dikirim ke akademi jangan lupakan teman-teman mu yang harus mengikuti ujian untuk menjadi Aurum!" teriakan lantang Felix dan lambaian tangan Kris seperti menjadi pengiring perjalanannya menuju gedung yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari area para Canens, karena tes ini memang ditujunkan untuk para Canens maupun Byrrus akhir. Perjalanan menuju gedung tidak memakan waktu yang lama dan gedung itu cukup dikenali dengan bentuk gedung yang menyerupai rumah kaca berbentuk bola, dari luar gedung itu hanya terlihat seperti bola raksasa transparan yang isinya hanya udara namun sebenarnya gedung tersebut sudah dipasang kabut kamuflase yang menutupi dalam gedung itu yang berisi peralatan-peralatan untuk tes bakat yang hari ini akan diadakan.

Suho memasuki gedung menuju tempat pendaftaran yang dijaga oleh dua Aurum yang ia kenal

"Rapmon! JR!" kedua Aurum itu melemparkan senyuman kearah junior yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dari keduanya

"Hey Su! Kau ikut tes ini? Sudah mampu membuat air terjun?" Suho mengisi daftar yang diberikan Rapmon lalu tertawa mendengar celetukan JR

"Kita lihat saja nanti…sampai aku berhasil traktir aku, Felix dan Kris. Bagaimana?" JR dan Rapmon bertukar pandangan sejenak

"Baiklah aku setuju, dengan syarat kau masuk seleksi" Suho tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan JR

"Awas saja nanti!"

-#-#-#-

"Nomor urut 7!" Chen menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang seiring dengan langkahnya memasuki ruang pengujian

"Chen…jadi apa bakatmu?" penguji pertama langsung menanyainya, Chen memainkan jemarinya sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"Petir. Aku mengendalikan dan membuat petir" sang penguji menganggukan kepalanya

"Baiklah silahkan mulai menunjukan bakatmu" Chen menarik nafas dan kemudian menghembuskannya, tangannya sibuk ia gerak-gerakan dan seketika bunga-bunga api keluar dari tangannya. Matanya berkilat-kilat seiring dengan petir yang keluar dari tangannya, ruang latihan itu seketika berisi suara gemuruh-gemuruh yang memekakan telinga. Catatumbo Lightning atau dikenal juga dengan Relampago del Catatumbo. Dimana petir setinggi 5 km yang terjadi 140 sampai 160 kali. Kali ini Chen mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menciptakan Relampago del Catatumbo dan…berhasil!

Selesai dengan pertunjukan petirnya sang penguji mendecakan lidahnya kagum

"Kami dengar kau senang membaca dank au tertarik dengan bidang biologi, apakah itu benar?" Chen menganggukan kepalanya lemah, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya dan nafasnya memburu karena kelelahan

"Benar.. sejauh ini saya telah menciptakan beberapa obat dan sepertiny efektif. Hasil dan wawancara dengan sample sudah saya buatkan laporan dan saya rasa anda sudah membacanya" para pengiju mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chen

"Baiklah kita lihat hasilnya minggu depan Chen, semoga kau berhasil" anggukan lemas hanya bisa menjadi jawaban baginya, dia yakin malam ini dia akan tidur cepat

-#-#-#-

Bulan tampak memerah di dalam kelamnya langit malam Confundo Planet, rumah-rumah sudah terlihat terang sepanjang jalan walau kerlipnya tidak secerah biasanya. Disalah satu sudut jalan terlihat bangunan bewarna crème yang dari luar terlihat hangat, sesekali terdengar tawa tergelak meskipun saat di tengok kedalam hanya berisi 3 laki-laki.

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu mengkalahkan ku?!" Jongin. Lelaki yang baru menginjak usia 11 tahun itu mengusap dahinya yang kemerahan akibat sentilan kakak lelakinya. Jongdae.

"Dewi Fortuna jatuh cinta kepadaku makanya aku selalu menang"

"Aku meragukan itu, Dewi Fortuna pasti pilih-pilih jika ingin menurunkan rahmatnya " cibiran Jongin membuat Jongdae menatapnya tajam

"Jongin! Jongdae! ayo makan dulu!" teriakan dari arah dapur membuat keduanyan menoleh, aroma yang mengundang selera dan membuat liur mereka berdua nyaris menetes seperti mengundang mereka untuk segera berlari ke meja makan

"Makan~!" dengan secepat kilat Jongin berlari kearah dapur diikuti dengan Jongdae dibelakangnya, keduanya mengambil duduk dan segera mengambil makanan yang terhidang

"Jangan ribut dan berdoa dulu Jongin!" Jongin yang tengah mengambil potongan fillet ayam langsung menunduk dan berdoa.

Acara makan berjalan dengan hikmat, ya walaupun tidak begitu hikmat mengingat Jongdae dan Jongin sibuk melakukan food fight yang membuat Joonmyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ujian mu sudah mulai dekat kan Jongdae?" suara Joonmyun membuat keduanya terhenti, mendengar kata-kata ujian mengingatkan mereka akan pembicaran mereka di halte bus

"I…iya…ada apa memang kak?"

"Tidak mempersiapkan?" senyum kikuk tercetak dibibir Jongdae, membicarakan ujian bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan kakaknya

"Mm…sudah…kakak seharusnya khawatir terhadap Jongin kan?" Jongin mendelikan matanya kearah Jongdae, dia masih belum mahir mengendalikan kekuatannya dan dia tidak ingin mendapat ceramahan panjang lebar dai Joonmyun

"Aku khawatir terhadap kalian berdua malah, tadi siang Kris dan Felix membicarakan anak didik mereka. Fornax teman sekelasmu yang manja serta Ventus teman sekelas Jongin yang susah diatur"

"Lalu? Ada apa dengan semua itu?"

"Aku mengikuti tes penyeleksian bakat sore ini…aku harap kalian tidak keberatan" seperti menelan batu, tenggorokan Jongdae terasa sakit saat menelan. Tes itu juga diikutinya sore tadi dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Joonmyun!

"Tidak sama sekali kak, kami bangga kalau kakak dapat maju ke medan perang seperti kak Minseok! Aku akan menjaga kak Jongdae dengan sepenuh hati!" celetukan Jongin membuat Jongdae menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya focus kakaknya berubah ke Jongin tapi celetukannya itu agak menyebalkan menurutnya

"Hei! Harusnya itu perkataanku adik sialan!" ketiganya tergelak bersama, dalam hati Jongdae hanya bisa bersyukur adiknya cukup peka terhadap arah pembicaraan ini dan mimik tegangnya.

"Hei kau berhutang satu pada ku kak" seusai makan Jongin mendekati Jongdae yang tengah asyik dengan buku yang ia tekuni

"Berhutang? Kau sangat perhitungan sekali terhadap kakakmu" Jongin merebahkan diri disamping Jongdae, keheningan menyelubungi mereka, Jongdae kembail menekuni bukunya namun fokusnya tidak tertuju kepada buku yang ia baca, fokusnya tertuju kepada pembicaraan mereka tadi di meja makan

"Kak, kenapa perang tidak berakhir? Apa yang sebenarnya dicari oleh mahluk busuk itu?"

"Confectrix maksudmu? Entahlah… banyak yang bilang karena kedamaian planet kita yang membuat mereka iri"

"Jalan pikir mahluk itu aneh"

"Lebih baik kau bersiap untuk ujian mu, kau termasuk pure atau eximius daripada memusingkan mereka Jongin" Jongdae menatap malas adik bungsunya yang balik menatapnya jengkel

"Ish, kau malah mengingatkan ku soal itu! Kau sama sekali tidak asik kak!" bantal melayang kearah Jongdae yang langsung menyambarnya hingga hangus, abu hitam menggantikan keberadan bantal tersebut dan bau kain terbakar memenuhi ruangan tersebut

"Kim Jongdae! Kim Jongin! Demi para dewan apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?!" teriakan lantang terdengar dari ruang belajar milik ayah dimana Joonmyun biasa menghabiskan waktu

"Hanya bermain-main kak, kakak sibuk saja dengan buku-buku milik kak Minseok" Jongdae menjawab teriakan Joonmyun, matanya yang beriris emerald-ruby melirik kearah Jongin

"Ayo latihan, aku sendiri belum tahu kekuatanmu apa, adik manis".

Udara malam Confundo membuat tubuh Jongin menggigil sedikit, walaupun dingin, tubuh Jongin terasa seperti orang yang terpapar sinar matahari terlalu sering. Kering.

"Kak kenapa udaranya sangat kering? Aku langsung merasa haus"

"Ini kenapa kita tidak boleh keuar pada malam hari, udara Confundo memang tidak bersahabat dan jangan coba-coba menatap langsung kearah bulan, matamu bisa buta"

"Tapi iris mata kita memang diciptakan agar kebal terhadap cahaya, lagipula cahayanya redup"

"Radiasi yang diciptakannya bisa membunuh mu idiot, tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu?" Jongdae memainkan jemarinya dan menciptakan kilat-kilat kecil

"Jadi sebenarnya kekuatanmu apa Jongin? Kau selalu menjawab belum menemukannya"

"Aku memang belum"

"Konyol, semua anak yang sudah hampir tamat dimasa Viridis pasti telah menemukannya"

"Anggap saja aku tidak akan lulus tahun ini" Jongin mendengus kearah kakaknya, Jongdae sungguh menyebalkan jika sudah membicarakan hal-hal berbau kekuatan dan sekolah. Seketika segaris cahaya perak hampir mengenai kakinya, Jongin menghindar seketika

"Kau gila kak!? Kakiku hampir hangus oleh kilatmu!" Jongdae tidak peduli akan teriakan adiknya, dirinya sibuk melancarkan aksi serangan bertubi-tubi kearah Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menghindari serangan kakaknya, untungnya ia gesit kalau tidak mungkin kaki atau bahkan sekujur badannya sudah menghitam

"Keluarkan kekuatan mu idiot! Kau tidak merasa haus eh? Udara disini panas bukan?" peluh membanjiri keduanya, tenggorokan mereka terasa kering layaknya lahan yang mengalami kemarau berkepanjangan

"Tidak! Hentikan kegilaan mu kak! Kau konyol!"Jongin merasa terdesak karena Jongdar tak kunjung selesai menyerangnya, pikirannya kalut dan seketika pikirannya terfokus untuk lenyap dari Jongdae, fokusnya menciptakan udara disekitarnya menyusut, semakin menyusut dan kemudian menekannya hingga ia terhisap dan seketika lenyap dari pandangan Jongdae, Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya, kaget dengan mendadak hilangnya Jongin dari pandangannya, matanya sibuk mencari sosok bocah berusia 11 tahun yang tadi sibuk meneriakinya agar berhenti menyerangnya dan _duak! _Hantaman keras dari belakang membuatnya terhuyung kedepan dan terjembab. Eximius… adiknya adalah Eximius pertama dikeluarga mereka.

-RnR-


	5. Chapter 5

**The Kim**

Story By: Secii / Eunhacii

Cast: Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Jongin (Kai). Other Cast will appear.

Ide dan Cerita murni milik saya, maaf bila bertebaran typo

Happy Reading! ^^

Teleportasi. Tidak salah lagi itulah kekuatan Jongin. Jongin sendiri bingung apa itu teleportasi tapi Jongdae memberitahunya tadi pagi dengan wajah sumringah, sepertinya ia bangga adiknya memiliki bakat eximius.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu bodoh? Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup" A.B menepuk lengan Jongin, yang ditepuk hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak…apa hari ini kita benar-benar akan ujian A.B?"

"Kai, sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh? Ventus tidak menulari mu kan?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, idiot?" tiba-tiba Ventus muncul dengan tampang kusutnya, rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan pakaiannya tidak jauh berbeda. Ia langsung mengambil duduk didekat Kai.

"Wow Ventus… kau memang ahli menarik perhatian guru. Apa dengan penampilan berantakan seperti ini kau akan mendapat nilai bagus?" A.B mengeluarkan ejekan yang membuat Ventus mengeluarkan pusaran angin ditangannya, tatapannya nyalang kearah A.B

"Diam kau mata panda….. kalau kau tahu apa yang menimpaku pagi ini…" A.B menatap Ventus dengan tatapan mengejek karena melihat kekuatan pure temannya, ia sama sekali tidak takut ketika pusaran itu semakin membesar dan putaran anginnya semakin cepat karena ia tahu yang ia lakukan hanya tinggal menjentikan jarinya. _Tik._

Waktu berhenti seiring dengan jentikan jari A.B, dengan sigap A.B mengubah posisinya yang didepan Ventus menjadi di belakangnya lalu menaruh Kai didepan Ventus. Jentika jari kedua membuat pusaran angina Ventus mengenai Kai

"Shit! Ventus kenapa mengenai ku?!" kursi-kursi terlihat terpelanting, kertas-kertas berterbangan dan Kai terlihat tersungkur kebelakang kelas dengan tumpukan barang lainnya. Kondisi kelas terlihat porak-poranda dan A.B hanya bisa terkikik dibelakang Ventus

"Ka-Kai?! Ta-Tapi A-"

"A.B? aku dibelakangmu , Ventus" dengan cepat Ventus menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan target awalnya

"Cih! Kau eximius sialan…."

"Apa kau pure? Jangan anggap aku remeh…" keduanya sudah bersiap saling membalas ketika Kai datang dan melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah A.B…. kau hanya eximius, bukan fortiss dan lagi lebih baik kau mundurkan waktu sebelum kelas ini berantakan. Sepertinya doctor Hans akan datang" dengan dua jentikan jari A.B kondisi kelas kembali normal, Kai tersenyum puas sambil merangkul A.B dan Ventus

"Sudahlah… pure atau eximius bukan masalah, yang penting kita lulus dari Viridis dan menuju Caerulus" A.B dan Ventus mengangguk setuju. Ujian menuju Caerulus adalah hari ini, semoga para dewan meluluskan mereka.

**-7 Tahun kemudian-**

"Aku pulang…." Suho membuka pintu berwarna cokelat itu dengan lesu, mengurus anak-anak Viridis memang melelahkan. Apalagi rata-rata mereka belum bisa mengontrol bakat mereka

"Hei kak, bagaimana kelasmu? Apa anak-anak itu membuat masalah lagi?" Suho atau Joonmyun menatap laki-laki yang dulunya setinggi dadanya tapi sekarang sudah melampauinya

"Kau tahu bagaimana saat di Viridis kan? Jadi kau tak perlu menanyakannya lagi. Lagipula bagaimana dengan kelasmu?"

"Tidak masalah… ujian menuju Aurum hampir mulai jadi sedang banyak tes dadakan"

"Lalu nilaimu bagaimana?

"Baik, sejauh ini aku tidak ada masalah dengan doctor-doctor yang lain"

"Matamu…tidak ada yang sadar kan?" Jongin terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil kearah kakaknya. Masih teringat saat kejadian itu terjadi…

**=FLASHBACK=**

"Kondisi Jongin bagaimana?" Jongdae menghampiri Joonmyun yang tengah mengganti kompres dikepala Jongin, wajah Jongin memerah dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal

"Belum turun…lebih baik kau segera berangkat sekolah Jongdae" Jongdae menatap Jongin khawatir, walaupun dia anak yang kurang ajar tapi tetap saja mengkhawatirkan bila sakit

"Baiklah, pastikan Jongin makan kak"

"Hey idiot. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" Jongdae hanya menyeringai kecil dan meninngalkan kedua saudaranya, Jongin menatap kakaknya yang pergi lalu beralih kepada Joonmyun

"Kak… mataku perih"

"Kau hanya kurang minum, coba habiskan air ini lalu istirahat" Joonmyun memberikan sebotol air yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Jongin. Tapi mata Jongin tak kunjung terasa membaik hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Udara panas membuat Jongdae terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar alat makan yang berjatuhan, dengan hati-hati Jongdae melangkah kearah dapur sambil membawa tongkat baseball milik Jongin. Suara alat makan berjatuhan itu mulai diiringi oleh teriakan kesakitan yang cukup dia kenal. Tunggu dulu…Jongin?! Dengan segera Jongdae berlari kearah dapur dan menemukan bocah itu yang tersungkur dengan menetupi wajahnya

"Jo-Jongin..?! kenapa?! " Jongdae menghampiri Jongin, membuka kedua tangannya. Ternyata yang ia temukan dibalik kedua tangan adiknya adalah wajah dan tangan b berlumuran darah segar

"Arrgghh..! arrggh..! kakak sakit..!" darah segar mengalir dari kedua mata Jongin yang menutup, kalap Jongdae langsung berlari kearah kamar Joonmyun

"Kak! Darah! Jongin!" Joonmyun yang sudah terlelap langsung terbangung dari tidurnya ketika Jongdae membuka pintu dengan kasar dan meracau panic

"Apa yang terjadi?! Aku tidak paham kalau berbicara terburu-buru be—"

"Argghhh…! Kakak…!" dari arah dapur terdengar teriakan kesakitan milik Jongin, Jongdae tidak perlu lagi menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Joonmyun langsung berlari kearah dapur

"Jongin?! Apa yang terjadi?! Cepat telfon dokter!" Joonmyun meneriaki Jongdae yang berdiri mematung karena paniknya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil telfon dan meminta ambulans untuk segera datang

"Kakak…kakak….tolong aku…." Jongin mulai menggapai-gapai mencari sosok kakaknya dan dengan sigap Joonmyun langsung memeluknya

"Tenang Jongin…kakak bersamamu"

"Perih…mataku perih….aku masih mau melihat…."

"Sst…kau akan melihat..tenanglah Jongin"

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian datanglah ambulans dan Jongin dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

-#-#-#-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Joonmyun menatap dokter yang menangani Jongin dengan tatapan harap-haraap cemas. Sang dokter hanya mengangguk sekilas, anggukan itu cukup membuat Joonmyun bernafas lega

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar"

"Untuk? Saya kira Jongin baik-baik saja"

"Dia memang baik. Amat baik…tapi ada satu kondisi yang harus aku beritahu"

"Soal?"

"Jongin….dia special."

**=FLASHBACK END=**

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil sambil melihat adik kesayangannya yang tengah melepas softlense miliknya dan kini pupil silver miliknya terlihat

"Kenapa kakak terus memandangiku? Apa aku tampan? Hahahaha" Joonmyun mendengus geli dan membiarkan adiknya mengagumi dirinya sendiri

"Kau memang tampan Kim Jongin"

"Wow… tidak biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga…ngomong-ngomong ada surat dari Jongdae" Joonmyun mengibarkan selembar amplop dan itu langsung membuat Jongin mengambil duduk didekat Joonmyun

"Cepat bacakan~!"

"Iya-iya dasar kau banyak bicara." Joonmyun mulai membuka amplop tersebut dan membacakan isi surat dari Jongdae

_Hai dua idiot! _

_Hal yang pertama yang harus aku katakan….aku merindukan kalian. Dan aku sudah bertemu dengan Minseok. Dia hebat sekali sekarang. Dia memimpin satu unit tentara khusus untuk melawan Confentrix dan itu sebab dari dia jarang mengirimi kita surat maka dari itu aku menggantikannya untuk menulis surat. Hahahaha._

_Bagaimana sekolahmu Jongin? Aku tebak kau semakin terkenal dikalangan dan kak Suho! Kirimkan masakan rumah….aku rindu __L__. _

_Pekerjaanku semakin rumit. Obat dan percobaan biologiku dikembangkan disini dan aku menjadi kepala divisi dalam riset ini. semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!_

_-Salam. Jongdae-_

Joonmyun selesai membacakan suratnya dan terkekeh geli sedangkan Jongin hanya termenung

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak…aku hanya merasa dia amat hebat sekarang"

"Hahahaha benarkah? Kau mengakuinya sekarang?" Jongin mengangguk sekilas. Yaa… sedari dulu dia memang mengakui kepintaran dan ambisi Jongdae. Melebihi siapapun dia yang paling paham dan mengerti Jongdae. Jongdae memang terlihat menikmati pekerjaannya di medan perang tapi sepertinya dia sedikit tertekan.

"Aku ingin berkunjung…." Jongin berbisik kecil membuat Joonmyun menatapnya heran

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat kak Jongdae"

"Astaga Jongin…kapan kau menjadi manja seperti ini? istirahatlah besok kau ada kelas dengan Doctor Grint" Jongin membelalakan matanya. Guru ketahanan fisik yang tidak disukai oleh semua murid

"Oh astaga! Yang benar saja!" Joonmyun terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi adik laki-lakinya

"Istirahatlah…okay?"

"Baiklah…kalau kakak ada perlu kau tahu dimana dapat mencariku"

"Domhan? Dasar pasangan"

"Hentikan…memangnya kau tidak?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak."

"Yayaya…gossip kau dan Kris sudah menyebar" seketika muka Joonmyun memerah dan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum senang

"Lihat? Bahkan kau tidak dapat menyangkalnya"

"Me-mang apa yang para murid gosipkan?"

"Oh hanya…bagaimana kalian bercumbu di kelas kosong dan…aku tidak tahu Kris semesum itu" Jongin menyeringai puas melihat wajah kakaknya yang benar-benar menjadi kepiting rebus

"Pergi kau ketempat Domhan!" Jongin terbahak melihat reaksi kakaknya dan langsung berlari pergi.

-#-#-#-

Kamar itu minimalis. Tidak berantakan sewajarnya kamar anak lelaki dan Jongin amat menikmati kamar minimalis itu

"Kyungsoo kau akan terus menganggapku tak ada dan membaca terus?" yang diajak berbicara hanya melirik sekilas dari bukunya dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya

"Aku ingin bercerita… kau tak mau mendengarkan ku?" Kyungsoo atau Domhan menaruh bukunya lalu menepuk pahanya

"Silahkan" Jongin tersenyum cerah dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo meletakan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo akan memainkan rambutnya

"Terimakasih karena lebih memilihku ketimbang buku itu"

"Aku selalu memilihmu…tapi wajah memintamu sangat menyenangkan" Jongin memajukan bibirnya dan siapa sangka Kyungsoo langsung mengecupnya

"Ya-Yak! Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?!"

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu…kita sudah melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar mencium"

"Oh…yang sampai membuatmu tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari?" Jongin menyeringai sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau ceritakan?"

"Begini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika…temanmu membutuhkanmu? Apa kau akan langsung memberikan pertolongan?"

"Jika dia amat berharga bagiku tentu dia akan kubantu"

"Sekalipun dia di tempat yang berbahaya?"

"Ya…aku lakukan apapun untuknya"

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau akan berlaku serupa?" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya dan langsung mencubit gemas pipi Jongin

"Posisimu melebihi teman berharga. Kau kekasih berharga"

"Hahahahaha gombal" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil kemudian ia menatap Jongin dengan tampang datarnya

"Tapi… itukan pertanyaan. Bukan cerita"

"Oh, ya…maksudku bertanya. Bukan bercerita. Mengambil perhatianmu itu amat sulit, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan langsung mengambil buku miliknya lagi tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Jongin

"Don't you missed me?"

"Why would i?" Kyungsoo menatapnya malas. Ini dia actor drama kolosal dia. Kim Jongin.

"Cus I haven't—" perkataan Jongin terputus ketika bibir lembut kekasihnya mencium dan melumatnya pelan

"Stop acting weird… I know what you want right now"

"How come?"

"Well that explain everything?" Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Yaitu bagian bawahnya yang sedikit menyembul

"Glad you know" dengan seringai kecil Jongin menariknya dan membaringkan Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Dan tentu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?

-#-#-#-

Jongin termenung di sofa ruang tamu. Joonmyun sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Pikirannya masih ingin mengunjungi Jongdae. Seperti kata Kyungsoo tadi, kalau itu memang amat berharga lakukan apa saja. Jongdae menghela nafas, tapi menembus gedung pemerintah? Apa itu tidak apa? Bagaimana kalau ia muncul bukan di kamar Jongdae atau Jongdae tidak sedang ada di kamar?. Jongin masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Meminta saran pada Kyungsoo juga percuma, dia pasti tertidur pulas akibat 3 ronde permainan mereka. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Jongdae.

Jongin bukanlah lagi anak kecil yang dulu kaget dengan apa bakatnya. Dia sudah mahir. Satu tarikan nafas dan dia sudah berada di kamar Jongdae

"Astaga! Kau idiot mengagetkan ku!" Jongin menyeringai kecil dan langsung menghampiri kakak favoritnya

"Apa yang membawamu kemari dan kenapa daridulu tidak kau lakukan?!"

"Maaf… melanggar aturan seperti ini perlu pertimbangan yang besar, aku membawa masakan rumah" muka Jongdae berubah cerah, Jongin terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kakaknya

"Sebegitu tidak enaknya masakan disini?" Jongin melirik Jongdae yang tengah makan seperti orang kerasukan

"Tidak juga…tapi sepertinya masakan kak Joonmyun sudah seperti candu"

"Kak Minseok? Bagaimana dia?"

"Bukannya sudah kuberi tahu di surat?"

"Pasti ada yang lebih kan? Maksudku… Confentrix sudah amat jarang mengusik kita. Bukannya itu membuat dia jadi menganggur?"

"Kau mengikuti pekembangan medan perang dengan baik" Jongdae tersenyum kecil kearah Jongin

"Confentrix memang sudah jarang menyerang kita. Tapi posisi kak Minseok memang sudah sangat tinggi dan dia cukup bisa diandalkan. Dia memimpin departemen dimana aku bekerja. Departemen 'Riset dan Pengembangan' . Menggantikan pimpinan terdahulu"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pimpinan terdahulu?"

"Terbunuh Confentrix" Jongin menatap Jongdae dengan bingung, tebunuh Confentrix? Bagaimana seorang pimpinan departemen Riset dan Pengembangan bisa terbunuh Confentrix? Memangnya dia ikut terjun ke tempat perang?

"Bagaimana…."

"Ya aku juga sempat heran, tapi ternyata dia terbunuh saat tengah melakukan uji coba di luar gedung. Entah bagaimana salah satu pertahanan benteng kita melemah dan Confentrix berhasil masuk dan membunuhnya"

"Tragis"

"Ya…begitulah. Tapi kak Minseok sudah cukup pantas menggantikan dia."

"Ceritakan secara detail pekerjaanmu" Jongin menyenggol bahu Jongdae dengan usil

"Hmm…aku sedang mengadakan riset tentang penyatuan gen"

"Gen?"

"Ya, untuk meningkatkan kekuatan para tentara"

"Jadi itu riset yang kau kembangkan? Terdengar biasa saja untukku"

"Ada lagi…sebenarnya ini riset yang kak Minseok percayakan padaku saja"

"Oh riset apa?"

"Kau tahu Spectrum?"

"Bola mata dengan pencapuran 7 buah warna?"

"Tepat. Warna yang menyerupai batu mulia. Emerald, Amethyst, Sapphire, Aquamarine, Ruby, Citrine dan terakhir Garnet"

"Kau ingin membuat spectrum? Dan menanamkannya kepada siapa?"

"Ya… aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan ditanami bola mata ini. tapi ini menjadi senjata terakhir kita"

"Sejauh ini? warna apa yang sudah kau dapat?"

"Garnet dan Emerald. Sulit mencari chrome dengan warna yang sama"

"Yah…semoga kau berhasil. Aku berharap bisa bertemu kak Minseok"

"Dia sibuk. Aku saja tidak bisa bertemu kecuali jika kita sedang membahas soal spectrum ini"

"Hmm…baiklah aku akan pergi. Ada yang mau kau titipkan?"

"Aku titip makanan lagi jika kau datang kemari"

"Baiklah…aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati".

-RnR-

A/N: Yeaay! aku sangat bersyukur ternyata banyak yang menyukai cerita ini. mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha rajin update!

Terimakasih kalian semua! Saranghae *aegyo*


End file.
